


A whole new galaxy

by Nudelsuppe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kaneki with freckles, Kissing, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudelsuppe/pseuds/Nudelsuppe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your body is like a whole new galaxy, covered in stars and dreams.” </p><p>----</p><p>Hide loves to explore Kaneki’s freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A whole new galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> So I talked to [blackberrymilkshake](http://blackberrymilkshake.tumblr.com/) about Kaneki with freckles and I decided to write this. This fic contains both of our ideas.

Kaneki’s giggling was probably the most beautiful sound Hide could ever hope to hear.

 

The way the other moved below him, face flushed and tears in his eyes - It made the blond’s heart stop a beat. Enjoying the other struggling, Hide continued to tickle him. Breathless laughter reached his ears, pleads were spoken. It made him grin, brown eyes full of affection and tenderness.

 

Pulling away, Hide watched his friend trying to calm down. Kaneki was laying on the couch, chest heaved with every breath he took. He was panting, cheeks probably hurt from all the smiling. Kneeling besides the furniture, the blond leaned over to his friend and cupped his warm face. Grey eyes stared up at him, pupils dilated and a small smile lingered on soft lips. _Beautiful._

Their breaths mixed together, a sweet and unique scent of mint, sweat, and coffee embraced them. Hearing his own heartbeat, feeling their noses touching - it was almost too much. Brown stared into grey, he could see the storm roaring behind these calm clouds. It made him shiver, desire took over. His thumbs caressed the black-haired boy’s cheeks before he finally closed the distance between them.

 

It was a hesitant kiss, as if he asked for permission. Upon feeling Kaneki pressing against him, Hide felt more confident and titled his head, deepening their kiss. Arms laid around his neck and he was pulled down on top of the other. The blond smiled into the kiss, hands found their way into black hair, pulling slightly. Hearing Kaneki moaning and feeling his mouth opening made Hide shiver, warmth spread through his body. It was unfair - His friend always made him feel lightheaded. The faint taste of coffee lingered on Kaneki’s lips, evidence that he woke up not too long ago.

 

Hide pulled away and licked his lips, unable to look away. He felt dizzy and yearned for more, grinning as the other tugged at his hair eagerly. Enjoying the hands playing with his locks, the blond placed a kiss on the other’s nose before leaning in again. Hide couldn’t stop the moan from escaping as Kaneki lightly bit down on his lip, pressed himself against the hot body in order to seek more contact. He couldn’t think, didn’t want to think. All he knew was that he yearned for his friend’s unique taste, was intoxicated by his scent. Hide wanted more and his tongue traced Kaneki’s lips, asking for entrance. The hand in his hair tightened its grip, pulled him even closer. Kaneki opened his mouth, moaned into the kiss. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths, Hide sucked on his friend’s lip from time to time. The blond felt desperate, wanted more of this warm feeling. He shivered whenever the boy made a small sound, wanted to lose himself in his emotions for Kaneki.

 

_Kaneki._

 

Panting, Hide stopped kissing the other and opened his eyes. Grey eyes were dilated, cheeks red. He felt his friend trying to pull him back and he laughed. Burying his head in the black-haired boy’s neck, the blond hugged him. He was overwhelmed by his feelings for Kaneki, wanted to laugh and cry.

 

“I love you so much.”

 

Hide felt Kaneki’s body tensing up before warm arms embraced him.

 

“I love you too, Hide.”

 

Tightening his grip on his friend, the blond wanted this moment to last forever. Kaneki shifted and made place for Hide on the couch, the blond laid down next to him. They were facing each other, no words destroyed the comfortable silence.

 

The blond cupped Kaneki’s face, leaned in to place a soft kiss on the boy’s nose. Hide loved to trace the boy’s freckled skin with his fingers, grinned whenever he connected them with his thumbs. He knew that his friend disliked his freckles but for Hide, they were more beautiful than the night sky. Dozens of little dots decorated Kaneki’s skin and they never cease to amaze him. Trying to kiss as many freckles as he could, the blond grinned upon hearing his friend’s giggles.

 

“Hide, s-stop that! It’s tickling.”

 

Grinning mischievously, the blond leaned on his arms and used a hand to pull Kaneki’s shirt up. He was greeted by a smooth and soft chest, couldn’t resist to touch it. His friend was shivering but the blond ignored it for now, paid attention to the way the muscles tensed up.

 

Hide shifted and moved down, his head hovered over Kaneki’s belly. Brown eyes met curious grey, which widened upon realising the blond’s plan. Before the black-haired boy could react, Hide was already blowing raspberries on his stomach.

 

Kaneki’s laughter once again filled the room, hands tried to push the boy away. Smiling, Hide used his hands to poke his friend’s side, only adding more to the ticklish feeling. Listening to the black-haired boy’s voice was better than every ‘backstreet boys’ song, not even the soothing sound of rain could compete with this laugh.

 

Brown eyes watched the way his friend struggled beneath him, was entranced by muscles moving. His fingers traced the freckles, skin shivered wherever he touched.

 

Kaneki was beautiful.

 

“Your body is like a whole new galaxy, covered in stars and dreams.”

 

Leaning down, Hide kissed one dot after the other.

 

“And I’m the first astronaut who’s exploring this new star system.”

 

He could see the rising blush on his friend’s face and grinned, determined to kiss every freckle on Kaneki’s body.

 

“Nagachika Hideyoshi, most successful astronaut in japanese history.”

 

Hearing the black-haired boy’s groan and seeing him hiding his face behind his arm made Hide laugh. Kaneki was squirming beneath him, shivered whenever the blond breathed on his skin.

 

Moving up again, Hide pulled his friend’s arm away, wanting to see his face. Kaneki looked at him pleadingly. Licking his lips, the blond spoke up.

 

“Houston, may I get permission for exploring this unknown galaxy?”

 

Brown met grey and even though he was smirking, Hide nervously waited for Kaneki’s approvement. He wouldn’t want to do anything that would make the other feel uncomfortable. His friend’s eyes looked at him with dilated pupils, tongue absently licking his lips. Hiding his red face behind his hand, Kaneki’s head leaned back.

 

“Permission granted.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> my tumblr: [farbsturz](http://farbsturz.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Beta'd by: [mildlycuriousdragon](http://mildlycuriousdragon.tumblr.com/). She draws amazing and fluffy Hidekane!!


End file.
